Please Come Back
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Spain has been held prisoner by England for months and Romano although not showing is beyond worried and scared.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I got this idea from a beautiful picture on deviant art of Spain and Romano. If you want a link I will gladly give it to you.**

**Basically Spain has being held prisoner by England for a long time and this shows Romano's secret worry and how he deals with a missing Spain, especially since he has no idea why Spain disappeared.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Spain pulled at the chains at his wrist once more scowling at them. He gave a helpless glance at the window thirty stories up. From this angle he could now easily see the blue and vast sky.

And somewhere under the same sky Romano was waiting for him to come home.

He had to get home.

Grunting he pulled at the chains once more attempting to break free.

When nothing happened he slumped forward and cursed Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

Romano set down the brush slightly and looked towards the window that faced the front of the house once more. He padded towards it and looked through it.

No one was there.

His eyes started to fill with tears. "Damn it you bastard. Where the hell are you?" he said.

"Romano?" a voice called.

Turning around slightly Romano saw Belgium, another one of Spain's maids that now worked for him.

Belgium walked towards him. "Sweetie don't worry. He'll come home soon."

"You've been saying that for months!" Romano nearly yelled.

Belgium came forward and pulled Romano close to her. "Just be patient Romano. You and I both know he is going to come home soon."

Romano clutched her dress in his small fists. "When? When is he coming home?" he nearly whimpered.

"Soon Romano." Belgium said. "Soon."

* * *

Romano opened the door to Spain's bedroom. He glanced around the empty and cold room. His eyes narrowed slightly as he walked to the bed and climbed into it.

Ever since Spain had left Romano had climbed into his bed so that the moment he would come back he would know.

But it's not because he missed him or anything like that! It so that it would be easier and faster to head butt him the moment he came home and then go to his own bed.

He didn't miss him or anything.

Romano clutched the pillow in his arms, curling around it. He faced the window which showed all the stars in the sky.

'_Please come back.' _he thought. _'Please. I'm…I'm sorry. For everything! I know I'm nothing like Feliciano. I'm not as good as him. But…but I'll try! I promise! I'll…I'll clean better and I'll…I'll listen to you more! Just give me another chance, please! Just give me another chance.'_

"Don't leave me like everyone else always did." Romano whispered tears starting to fall. "Please."

* * *

Belgium sighed as she peeked onto Romano once more. He was sleeping in Spain's room once more. And he had cried himself to sleep again.

She knew that the little boy thought Spain had left him. She wanted to tell him the truth but how do you tell a young boy that their boss was most likely being held prisoner and tortured?

So she bit her lip and with a heavy heart watched as Romano went about the house nearly in tears as he tried to clean and his head coming up at every little sound that resembled the door opening.

She closed the door and walked down the stairs to make sure everything was in order before going to bed herself.

She absentmindly straightened the plates in the cabinets and the baskets of tomatoes on the counter. The freshest that she and Romano could get to make sure when Spain would come home there would only be the best.

If he came home at all.

Belgium immediately grabbed that thought and destroyed it.

She had to face facts however. There was a slight chance that Spain wouldn't be coming back. What would happen to her, and more importantly Romano, then?

The most likely thing that would happen to her is that her brother would immediately swoop in and take her back to his house and as for Romano he would most likely be sent to Austria or heaven forbid France. If she was lucky then she would be able to remain her own independent nation. And she would then take care of Romano, she knew him better than Austria or any other except his brother.

A noise startled her out of her thoughts. She ran to the living room and saw the front door opening. Her heart in her throat she came forward and pulled it open completely.

And there standing on the front doorstep was none other than a blood and wound covered Spain.

Belgium immediately ran forward and gathered him into a hug. She pulled back however when he hissed in pain.

"Spain." she whispered. "Your home."

Spain nodded wearily. "I know it took some time but I'm here."

Belgium smiled when she saw his eyes scan around the room. "He's asleep. He's also been worried sick about you."

Spain smiled slightly. "I'm sorry to have made the two of you so worried."

Belgium nodded as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bathroom. "He's in your bed so if you go into it you'll wake him up and I don't think you want him to see you covered in lord knows what."

Spain silently sat on the edge of the bathtub and did nothing as Belgium cleaned and wrapped his wounds. Her eyes ran over Spain's body and mentally noted the new scars on his body.

"He really did a number on you, didn't he?" she asked quietly.

Wearily Spain nodded and slumped forward. Belgium gently pushed his upward again and started to lead him to his bedroom.

"Do you want to use one of the guestrooms?" she asked. "Unless you don't mind him most likely waking up."

Spain hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. "If he sees me he won't have to worry anymore."

Belgium smiled and nodded. "Are you hungry or thirsty? I could make you something quickly."

Spain shook his head again. "I just want to get to sleep."

Belgium nodded and opened the bedroom door. When Spain walked into it she closed the door and left him.

Spain glanced at the bed and couldn't help the small smile on his face. Romano really was on his bed.

Spain slid on a fresh shirt that efficiently hid the bandaged wounds and slid into the bed and gently lifting the covers went under them.

He watched Romano's sleeping face and with a heavy heart noting the dried tearstains on his face. He sighed and leaned heavily into his bed.

His eyes opened when he heard a whimper coming from the boy next to him.

Romano whimpered in his sleep and clutched the bed sheets in his hand tighter.

Almost reflexively Spain reached out and started to stroke Romano's face. The effect was instantaneous. Romano immediately calmed down and tried to get closer to the source of comfort.

Hesitantly he reached out and brought Romano to his body ignoring how his body burned from the contact. Romano relaxed in his sleep and clutched the front of Spain's shirt instead of the bed sheets.

Spain smiled and closed his eyes once more.

He was finally home.

* * *

The first thing Romano noted when he woke up was the sun in his eyes.

The second was that a familiar arm was around him.

Looking up his eyes widened as he saw a sleeping Spain in the bed and his arm around Romano.

Spain was home.

He was home.

Romano closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the familiar scent of tomatoes, open fields, wine, and a scent that was purely _Spain._

Fighting a smile Romano closed his eyes and snuggled deeper to Spain's body. The arm around him tightened and Spain shuffled slightly.

He would let Spain have it when they woke up. He would scream until his voice was hoarse. And then he, Spain, and Belgium would sit down at the table and have a nice family dinner with Spain making fun of him, Belgium trying and failing to hide her laughter and him getting angry at Spain but secretly liking the attention that was on him instead of his brother.

But for now he was content with just laying here next to Spain who was now home and safe and with him.

* * *

Belgium covered her smile as she quietly closed the door. Oh Romano was being too cute with his little crush on Spain.

She hummed as she went to the kitchen and started breakfast. Those two would be hungry when Spain woke up and they would come down.

Their family was complete again.

**The fluff! Someone save me from the fluff!  
**

**I like this little family. Spain as the boss, Belgium as the mother, and Romano as the child with the little crush on the boss which later turns to love from both sides.**

**Yeah SpainxSItaly is one of OTPs. And quite frankly I can't see Romano with anyone but Spain and vice versa.**

**My first time writing Belgium, chibi Romano and I think the second time for Spain. Not used to any of them. How did I do?**

**Anyway I hope you guys liked this oneshot.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
